Catminline's Diary PART 21 Penalty of Lost Diary
by Denoxkun
Summary: Hiotem and his new partner Ruggo has crashed into Catminline's house and she isn't present, what will become of Catminline if her special diary gets stolen? Click to find out!


Catminline's Diary in

Penalty of Lost Diary

Janurary 20th, 2006

"As the story continues, we find Catminline and Kentio walking on

the mall from where we last left them last epsiode."

Catminline: "Looks down at Kentio a lil confused" What kind of

information?

Kentio: "Looks at Catminline" I dunno, but I tell you one thing,

they sure like to study alot, both of them.

Catminline: "Smiles" I see, well in that case, let's go to the

ferrycoaster, I'll join you.

Kentio: "Smiles looking up at Catminline." You will?

Catminline: Sure!

Kentio: "Yells a bit looking excited" You're the best, Catminline!!

AT THE FERRYCOSTER IN THE MALL WE FIND CATMINLINE

AND KENTIO RIDING ON A PINKISH RED FERRY LOOKING

VERY EXCITED AND HAVING A TIME OF THEIR LIVES!

Catminline - Kentio: "Waves their hands up high" WEEEE, YEAH!!

" The Ferry just stops as Catminline and Kentio looks at

each other in the eye."

Catminline: "Smiles" Shall we do it again?

Kentio: "Smiles back" Sure!

AT GARIYO'S DOJO, WE FIND LEEME THROWING SOME

KICKS AT GARIYO AS GARIYO SUCESSFULLY BLOCKS

THEM ALL!...

"Leeme fell on her knees all exhausted breathing in and out really

fast."

Gariyo: "Looks down all serious at Leeme." Your kicks are still

lackful, Leeme, you must focus.

Leeme: "Sweating alot" I'll try harder next time! "In her mind"

It's just a feeling, if Catminline isn't around to save the

world from those Gangster Glory scums, then I'd figure

that I can take her place.

"Leeme got up getting her fists ready looking serious at Gariyo"

Leeme: "Smiles determinely" OKAY, LET'S DO THIS AGAIN!!

"Leeme starts to kick Gariyo again and he continues to dodge

her every blow."

Gariyo: "Smiles proudly" You sure got good enthusiasm, I can

tell you that!

AT LUMBERIO'S APARTMENT, WE FIND HIM TALKING

WITH YIKKO ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!...

Lumberio: "Looking at Yikko" Yikko, take a look at this...

"Lumberio shows Yikko a picture of a very special diary book

in black & white placing it on his desk, Yikko looks down and

looks at it."

Lumberio: "Points at the picture of the diary with his right finger"

... it seems the diary that Catminline has contains many

secrets, does this picture look similiar to the diary that

she currently has?

Yikko: Cool, "looks at Lumberio" , yes it does look similiar, but

what are you getting at here?

Lumberio: "Faces Yikko" I'd figure out that Hiotem and his

henchmen are after her diary.

Yikko: "Looks puzzled" Huh? What for? What's so great about

some diary book they want so badly, do they want to

learn Catminline's secret or something?

Lumberio: For what I just said before, so we must make sure

something like that doesn't fall into the wrong hands...

or else..."looks down a lil mad" grrrr...

Yikko: "Looks worried" What is it, Lumberio? Or else what?

You can tell me, right?

ON TOP OF A 10 STORY BUILDING OF ARGOT

NEIGHBORHOOD, WE FIND HIOTEM AND RUGGO STANDING

NEXT TO EACH OTHER VIEWING THE WHOLE CITY!...

Hiotem: "Looks with a evil grim on his face towards Ruggo"

Hahaha, okay, Ruggo, now it's time to strike, her diary will

be mines and then I will possess great dark powers.

Ruggo: "Laughs evily." Hahahaha, then let's get on to it!

"Hiotem and Ruggo both fell off the buliding and vanish without

a trace"

AT CATMINLINE'S HOUSE, THERE WAS A SUDDEN

EXPLOSION ON THE DOOR OF HER HOUSE!... BOOOM!!

" Catminline's mom rushed downstairs to see what was going

on."

C's Mom: "Looks terrified" Ah? What the... what was that

explosion about?!

"Ruggo appears in front of Catminline's Mom and slaps her

face really hard and then feel unconcious"

C's Mom: "In a weak voice" Ohooo... "Fell to the ground"

Ruggo: "Smiles evily with a glowing pink right hand up high" I'd

knew my energy slap would do the trick.

Hiotem: "Looks serious down at Ruggo" Let's get the diary, can

you detect where it is?

Ruggo: I sure can! "Closes his eyes and focuses his energy on

a nearby diary with high spirit energy" hmmm... for me,

it would obviously be upstairs in her room, we just have

to find it.

Hiotem: "Smiles evily" I see, and it won't take us long till we have

it in our hands, eh?

" Catminline's Dad rushed downstairs, looks down below him and

and saw his wife unconcious, then lifts his head up to face Hiotem

and Ruggo all angry and furious."

C's Dad: WHO ARE YOU FREAKS?! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT

YOU DID TO MY WIFE!! GET OUT MY HOUSE NOW,

OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!!

" C's Dad grabbed a big hammer from the kitchen behind him

and ran towards Hiotem and Ruggo in a rage."

Hiotem: "Looks serious" How disappointing, you have no special

powers. "looks down at Ruggo" Ruggo, powerslap him too.

Ruggo: "Starts to laugh" Hahahaha, with pleasure!!

" Ruggo slaps C's Dad's face real hard and he fell to the ground"

C's Dad: "In a weak tone" Ahhaaaaa... Catminline, I hope you're

not in danger!

"Catminline's father fell unconcious."

Hiotem: Ok, Ruggo, let's go get the book!

Ruggo: About time, hahahaha!!

" Hiotem and Ruggo heads upstairs to the second floor of

Catminline's house."

BACK AT THE MALL AS CATMINLINE AND KENTIO BOTH

SAT AT THE CHAIR LOOKING EXAUSTED AFTER ALL THOSE

RIDES THEY HAD ON THE MALL!...

Kentio: "Looks tired and sweating" Ahaa... I'm beat, what about you

Catminline?

Catminline: "Smiles at the same time all tired and sweating as well"

Yup... I can't really move my arms, that's 12 FerryCoasters

all in one day.

BACK AT CATMINLINE'S ROOM AS HIOTEM AND RUGGO BOTH

BROKE IN!...

"Hiotem opens the top shelf drawer in Catminline's room and saw

her diary in front of his very eyes"

Hiotem: "Smiles greatly" Bingo! Hahahaha, Found it!

"Ruggo came over towards Hiotem and looks at it as well."

Ruggo: "Smiles looking down at it" If I'm not mistaken, this is her diary.

"Looks at Hiotem all excited" Shall we read it? Or erase it?

"Hiotem picks up her diary"

Hiotem: "Looks seriously observing the book." Not yet, I just want to

continue it now myself, without this diary, she's useless and

her hidden powers will fade away from her little by little.

Then afterwards, we will have no problem at all taking over

Argot Neighborhood. "Looks at Ruggo" Let's take the book

and leave!

Ruggo: "Placed his hand on his forehead like a solider" Yes,

commander Hiotem!

BACK AT THE MALL, CATMINLINE SUDDENLY SENSES

SOMETHING WEIRD!...

Catminline: "Felt strange" Ah? Ahhaaaa!!...

Kentio: "Looks back at Catminline sitting right next to him looking

worried." Ah... why are you screaming all of the sudden?

What's wrong?!

Catminline: "Placed her hands on her head and starts to cry" I

don't know, Kentio, something's happening with my

brain... ahaaaaaa!!

CATMINLINE'S FLASHBACK FROM EARILER IN THE

MORNING!...

Lidad: You must never allow your diary to fall into the wrong hands

at this time or you'll slowly start losing all of your memories

of this world.

BACK TO REALITY!...

"Catminline looks like she just got a terrible headache."

Catminline: "Looks at Kentio looking terribly sad" Kentio, I'm

losing my memories somehow, someone must have

stolen my diary!

Kentio: "Got freaked out looking at Catminline" STOLEN YOUR

DIARY?!

Catminline: "Starts to lose balance of her feet, reaches her right

arm out to Kentio but before she did..." Kentio...

" Catminline fell to the floor unconcious"

Kentio: "Falls to his knees and moves her around" Catminline?!

Please wake up... you can't just faint on me like this...

CATMINLINE!!

Is this what happens to a diary wielder who loses her diary?

Will Catminline wake up and claim back her diary from the

Gangster Glory commander Hiotem? Find out next time

on another epsiode of Catminline's Diary!

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
